This invention relates to a steering wheel position control apparatus for use with an automotive vehicle having a steering wheel supported for movement between uppermost and lowermost positions.
Steering wheel position control apparatus have been proposed to position a vehicle steering wheel to a desired position between its uppermost and lowermost position. However, conventional steering wheel position control apparatus fail to meet antithetical requirements for quick steering wheel position change and smooth steering wheel position fine adjustment.